Wintertime Wonder A Drarry Oneshot
by crazed-slash-addicted
Summary: Takes place after the seventh book. I only changed the fact that Ginny dies and I disregarded the epilogue : Harry's mourning over Ginny's death so Draco decides he wants to cheer him up. Beware, it's pretty cheesy x


Wintertime Wonder

Harry Potter sat on a halfway frozen bench that was covered in snow. He was dressed in warm Hogwarts robes and a scarlet and gold scarf hung from his neck.

It was wintertime and the battle at Hogwarts had been over for nearly five months. Although Harry had defeated Voldemort he was probably the saddest person to be alive. Not only had Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Snape, Fred, and fifty Hogwarts students had died but Ginny Weasley was among them.

Difficult as it was to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened to her, he forced it out on day out of frustration.

"I had just found Lupin and Tonks lying on the ground," he had told them. "It was awful. Right after they had had little Teddy."

"Yeah, none of us expected that one, mate," Ron cut in, looking sorrowful. Hermione nudged him and beckoned Harry to go on.

"Well," Harry had started again. "As I was stupidly mourning over them Vol—"

Ron shuddered. Hermione nudged him again, but harder.

"—demort," Harry had said, "had snuck up behind me and I hadn't noticed. Well, Ginny had been fighting a Death Eater near me and saw him coming. She jumped in right as Voldermort shot the Killing Curse at me. She . . . she took full blast of it."

All three of them had started to cry.

Harry hated thinking of that conversation, and hated more thinking about what had happened. He just wanted to go back in time and erase what had happened, put himself in her place . . .

Harry got awakened from his fantasy when he heard snow crunching very close to him. He hoped it wasn't Ron or Hermione coming to try and cheer him up. How could they help? They were dating happily.

Harry looked up from the ground when the figure came up right next to him. He looked straight up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

Draco was pale-faced and wearing the same thing as Harry but with a silver and green colored scarf: the Slytherin colors.

"Oh, it's you," Harry said testily. "What do you want? Come to mock me over my loss?"

A sneer spread across Draco's face. "Well, I did come to say sorry about your loss, but obviously it's not welcome." Draco started walking back the way he had come.

It took Harry a few seconds to digest what Draco had really said.

"Wait."

Draco stopped walking and turned around. "What?"

"You came to say sorry? To me?" Harry sounded bewildered.

"But obviously you're rude enough to not care." A hint of hurt filled Draco's voice.

"But why?" Harry asked. "After all these years of being cruel?"

"Well, they say people change, don't they? Maybe I have." Draco shifted slightly.

"I dunno if I can believe that . . ." Harry said. "You've been a tricky little bastard for seven years, why would you change?"

"You don't have to believe me, Potter," Draco said scornfully.

"All right, but I'd be willing to believe it if you proved it to me." Harry grimaced.

By this time the two had come face-to-face and only about two inches away from each other.

"Prove it to you?" sneered Draco. "You mean like this?"

He kissed Harry full-on and Harry stumbled backward. But Draco wouldn't unlock his lips. Harry looked frantically one way and then another before pushing Draco off violently.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed.

"You asked me to prove it to you." Draco smiled. "This proves it, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily –"

"Doesn't it?"

"Well, I suppose, yes, but –"

"See? I'm always right."

"But, but this just isn't right!" Harry eyed Draco suspiciously.

"What's not right about it?" Draco asked. "Nobody's around, nobody saw it. Plus, you've been moping too long, Ginny wouldn't like it. You need some excitement to your life."

"I think I've have enough excitement for one lifetime," Harry sighed. Everything else Malfoy had said made sense. He rubbed his temples. "Yeah, Ginny's probably not happy with me right now, but this probably wasn't what she was thinking of."

"Ha, I hardly think she cares. Trust me, why would she?" Draco laughed.

"But still . . ."

"Still what?" Draco took a step toward Harry. Harry took a step back.

"It doesn't feel right." Harry's head hurt, he wanted to just run back inside the castle and find somewhere empty to just grieve in. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

When Harry opened his eyes Draco was much too close for comfort. Harry was about to step back when Draco grabbed him from behind and pressed his lips against Harry's.

This time Harry didn't pull away, but closed his eyes and kissed him back. He still didn't feel right but it was nice to get away from thoughts of everything.

Draco pulled away and opened his eyes slowly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled a heart-felt smile.

"No, I suppose not," Harry murmured, feeling his lips tingle.

"I'll see you later then." Draco smiled again and walked off toward the castle.

Harry couldn't help but wonder why his face felt so hot and why his heart was pounding so hard in his chest as he stomped off toward the Gryiffindor common room.


End file.
